On A Night Walk
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Evan is on his way to his girlfriend's home when Rabastan stops him. Written for daysandweeks' "One of My Usual Challenges" and ReillyJade's Ready, Set, Write Challenge on the HPFC forum.


Author's Notes: Written for daysandweeks' "One of my Usual Challenges" on the HPFC forum.

_Evan meant to meet his girlfriend that night - he really did. But somehow it's Rabastan's bed he winds up in._

Also for ReillyJade's "Ready…Set…Write!" Challenge on the HPFC forum, with the character Evan Rosier.

Enjoy!

)O(

"Going somewhere, Rosier?"

Evan jumped and his hand flew automatically the handle of his wand. He spun around, drawing it and aiming at the source of the voice.

"Jumpy…"

Rabastan Lestrange stepped forward into the light of a streetlamp. In the narrow back alley that Evan was creeping along, Rabastan's appearance was more than a little unnerving, but after a quick and cursory glance, Evan was confident that this was no imposter – no one but the real Rabastan Lestrange could ever master that insufferably carefree, smarmy attitude that Rabastan wore constantly.

"Visiting someone, are you?" Rabastan asked lazily.

"My girlfriend. What's it to you?"

"Just… curious…" Rabastan's lip curled. "Your girlfriend? I didn't fancy you for the type…"

"Just because you're a… what's the phrase?" Evan's lip curled, "Just because you're a shirt lifter, Lestrange, doesn't mean that everyone is…"

"I never said that everyone was," Rabastan said evenly, though Evan saw a flush rising in his cheeks. "I only thought that you… well, you've never mentioned a girlfriend before… and I've seen the way you look at me," he added, smirking and running his tongue over his lower lip. "And I thought you might like to come in with me… up to my room…" he added, nodding towards the building behind him. "I'm good fun…"

"Sod off, Lestrange," Evan snapped, turning away so he didn't have to look at Rabastan.

"With pleasure…" he purred, catching the front of Evan's shirt in his hand and pulling him flat against him so their chests were touching.

"I swear, if you put your hands on me once more, I'll–"

"You'll what?" Rabastan purred. "Give me a little slap, will you? Maybe a touch of the Cruciatus curse? Or are you more the psychological type… going to tell everyone that I fancy men? It's not as though people don't know… so what, then? What could you possibly do to me?"

"Why are you out here, Lestrange?" sneered Evan. "Aren't there any whorehouses that'll have you tonight?"

"That is unnecessarily harsh," Rabastan said. "I suppose you'd know all the whorehouses around this part of town, wouldn't you, Rosier? What with your girlfriend being here…"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" he snorted. "I find it hard to be offended by someone this… ah… _desperate_…"

"So crude," Rabastan said, clicking his tongue and giving Evan a sorrowful look. "Are you really so very uncultured that the worst insult you can deliver is a suggestion that a man might be looking for someone to share his bed?"

"Shut up," Evan told Rabastan, glaring viciously at him. "What's the matter, then, Rab? Your brother isn't good enough anymore?"

Rabastan's eyes flashed angrily, and he stepped forward, grabbing Evan by his shirt collar. "Don't you dare _ever_ suggest," he hissed, his tone lethal, "that me and Rodolphus…"

"It's not as though there's anyone left who doesn't know," Evan taunted. He was tempting fate now, he knew – and he wasn't sure how well Rabastan's temper would hold – but he was enjoying watching the younger man's expression. "Rod never shuts up, bragging about it. Is he good, then?"

Rabastan's fingers curled tightly around Evan's throat, and he shoved him back against the wall. "Shut your mouth!"

"I thought you'd want my mouth open," he managed, though he was struggling for air. "Nice and wide open so you can shove your –"

Rabastan drew back his hand and struck Evan across the face. His face was flushed crimson, his shoulders heaving as he glared.

"Surely you expected that," Evan smirked, licking blood from his lip, and feeling a rush of derisive satisfaction when Rabastan's eyes rested upon the tip of his tongue as it flicked red liquid off his flesh. "You don't seem very good at this whole business of seduction, Rab – if you try to get someone into your bed, they're probably going to say… sexual things to you…"

"But… once again… there is no need to be so crude about it." Once more, Rabastan's tones were as even as Evan had ever heard them. "And for someone so adamant about not wanting to be in my bed…" His hand rested on Evan's chest, and slowly travelled downwards, until Evan's breath caught and Rabastan smirked, "You certainly… seem… eager."

"What would it take to shut you up?"

"A good, hard fuck…"

"And _I'm_ the crude one."

Rabastan blinked slowly, smiling a leisurely smile, and his lips brushed ever so lightly against Evan's throat. "You are… dreadfully crude. There's such a difference between the way I say 'I want a good, hard fuck' and the way you'd say it… Listen…" He raised himself up onto his toes and whispered in Evan's ear, his warm breath tickling his skin, "I want a good, hard fuck…" He pulled back, running the tip of his tongue around his lips. "Now you say it."

"No."

"But I know you do want it…"

_Just because I want it doesn't mean I'd tell you,_ Evan thought viciously, but he didn't say a word.

"Come on…" Rabastan was almost whining now, and he was stroking Evan so lightly through his robes, his hand warm through the fabric. "I'm a good lay… if that's what you're worried about… you can ask anyone you like…"

"Shut up…"

"Just try to tell me you don't want it," Rabastan said. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to fuck me right now."

Evan glared down at him and his mouth opened automatically to say no, he didn't, but he couldn't quite force himself to say it. His mouth worked uselessly for a moment, and Rabastan smirked.

"I thought so…"

"You disgust me."

"No, I don't…" breathed Rabastan. Both his hands were on Evan now, gently flicking the fastenings of his robes open. "Unless you get off on being disgusted… because you are…"

Rabastan was silenced when Evan slapped his hand over his mouth.

"All right," he hissed. "All right. I want you – is that what you wanted to hear? Fine. But if you don't shut your bloody mouth and stop _insulting_ me every third word, I'll go on to my girlfriend's house like I told her I would and you'll just have to pick up the next man who walks by here instead."

Rabastan's eyes shimmered, and Evan could feel him smirking against his hand. He nodded, even as his tongue flicked out to lightly caress Evan's skin.

"Good," Evan hissed, pulling his hand away and wiping it on his robes.

"Come in, then," Rabastan said, reaching behind him to unlock the door. "I'll take you up to the nice bedroom…"

)O(

Evan woke up entangled in Rabastan's arms, with his head on his chest. For a moment, he found himself panicking – _where was he? How the hell had he gotten here? Where was his girlfriend_?

"Don't get up," Rabastan murmured.

"What?"

"I said, don't get up." Rabastan raised his head, looking up at Evan, and his hand moved down between his legs again. "Stay here…"

"Can't," Evan murmured, though everything in him was screaming for him to stay. "I have to go… I have to go explain to my girlfriend why I wasn't there last night."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
